A randomized, partially-blinded, multicenter study for 300 HIV infected subjects with viral loads of _> 2000 and <_ 200,000 copies HIV RNA/mL who have been on indinavir for at least six months wtih stable, indinavir- containing anti-retroviral therapy for at least four weeks prior to the study entry. The primary ojbectives of the study are to evaluate and compare the six treatment regimens for proportion of subjects whose plasma HIV-1 RNA is <500 copies/ml 16 weeks after starting treatment and to evaluate the safety, toxicity and tolerance of the treatment regimens. Treatment will last 24 weeks with an option for 24 weeks extension for those whose viral load is < 5,000 copies/ml or at least one log below their baseline value. ACTG 884 is an Intensive Pharmacology Substudy of ACTG359. The goal of the Intensive Pharmacology Substudy is to determine the steady-state systemic exposure of the individual agents in each of the six treatment arms.